


Skogen

by magrrr



Category: KS-SV
Genre: Bråk - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Familj, Inte KS, Kärlek, Längtan, M/M, Mystiska ägg, Sommar, Spänning, Utspelar sig några år in i framtiden, Vad lurar i skogen?, natur, Äventyr, Åke är deprimerad
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrrr/pseuds/magrrr
Summary: En enkel svampplockar-utflykt får oanade konsekvenser...
Relationships: Åke / Astrid, Åke / Martin
Comments: 1





	Skogen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vänster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=V%C3%A4nster).



Åke är ute och går i skogen, han hatar det. Vildmarken är verkligen inte hans grej, det är alldeles för smutsigt. Surrande mygg retar honom och pollen flyger rätt upp i näsborrarna. Värmen är den värsta plågan. Åke tvivlar på att solen någonsin lyst så starkt som idag, det måste vara något sorts rekord. Hans svarta skjorta är dränkt av svett och fungerar knappt som klädesplagg längre. Åke ångrar att han någonsin tatuerade sina ben, han önskar att han kunde ha shorts.

“Aj!?”

Från ingenstans attackeras konstnärens ansikte av något vasst och taggigt. Det kommer flygandes från himlen och skrämmer nästan livet ur honom. Vid närmare inspektion ser han att det bara är barr. Åke fnyser irriterat åt skogens barnsliga fasoner. Var grenarna verkligen tvungna att hänga i huvudhöjd? Ännu en anledning att hålla sig borta. 

Det är Astrid som har tvingat honom att plocka svamp så att Olycke blir nöjd. Åke hade aldrig gett sig ut i det vilda frivilligt. Det finns äckliga djur överallt och blåbärssnåren färgar hans beiga tygskor så de blir alldeles fläckiga. Hur skulle man kunna tycka om det här? Åke svär över Olycke som har krävt kantarellsås till middag.

Konstnären vandrar med tunga steg fram längs en smal trampad stig. Den är nästan helt uppriven av vildsvin, det finns många såna häromkring. Det är lerigt och fullt med vattengropar så Åke behöver ta långsamma och försiktiga kliv. Det räcker med en sorts fläck på skorna, tänker han. Dock så känner han på sig att de ändå kommer kastas inom kort.

Vägen tar plötsligt stopp, den tvingar Åke att klättra över ett fallet träd som ligger mitt över gången. Det är en återvändsgränd och han har inget annat val, han vägrar gå tillbaka tomhänt. De svarta jeansens låga skrev gör det svårt för mannen att komma över stocken, han fastnar med byxorna i en gren. Som tur är räcker det med att jucka lite i luften för att han ska bli fri. Tanken på att sitta där hela natten tills någon börjar leta är inte särskilt lockande. 

Åke rullar elegant över på andra sidan. Han landar med en duns i en hög mossa som faktiskt känns rätt behaglig, men när små röda myror börjar klättra över honom slänger han sig upp på fötterna igen. På andra sidan den döda stocken finns det bara natur, inga vägar syns till. Träden står närmre varandra och ormbunkarna växer i täta klungor. Nu måste han vara försiktig så att han inte tappar bort sig. Den enda saken som är värre än att vara i en skog är att vara vilse i en. Åke följer ett gäng stora stenar som han hoppas kunna komma ihåg till senare.

Konstnärens blick är klistrad på marken när han går, han bryr sig inte om träden eller blommorna omkring honom. Det enda han vill ha är svamp, allt annat är orelevant. Ju fortare han hittar de guldiga flockarna kantarell desto bättre. Han vill hem och så långt bort från myggen som möjligt. Konstnären är så pass fokuserad på sitt letande att han inte känner de svala sommarvindarna som susar i löven. Han hör inte fågelsången eller surrandet av humlorna i busken, han bara går. 

För varje steg Åke tar försvinner en del av hans hopp. Han går längre och längre in i skogen, men inte en enda kantarell syns till. Åke har vandrat så långt att han inte ens är riktigt säker på var han är längre, träden och buskarna är så lika att han lika gärna hade kunnat gå i en cirkel.

När allt ser mörkt ut, när han tror att allt är förlorat och att han har misslyckats glittrar det till i ögonvrån. Något blankt reflekterar in en solstråle rätt i ögat på Åke, utan tvekan. Trots att han troligen har solsting och en skvätt sinnesförvirring är han säker på vad han såg. Det kan inte ha varit något annat än en - KANTARELL! Åke får en plötslig adrenalinkick och rusar på långa ben fram till ett av träden. Han kikar febrilt runt om hela roten i sökandet efter skatten. Till hans stora besvikelse ser han inte en endaste liten skitsvamp. Han tar ut sin ilska genom att sparka på trädet med sina hovar. Konstnären är så upprörd att flisor av bark flyger vilt omkring honom. I hans huvud virvlar förvirrade tankar. Om det inte var kantareller, vad var det då han såg?

Åke suckar argt, han orkar inte mer. Han har gett upp, det finns ingenting han kan göra. Han har ingen som helst lust att fortsätta sin jakt. Olycke får nöja sig med blåbärssås, för det är det enda han kan hitta. Åke dimper ner på marken, hela hans kropp är kraftlös. Värmen är outhärdlig och när han väl slappnar av känner han hur törstig och trött han är. Han lutar sig bak mot det misshandlade trädet. Det känns som att solen tränger sig in under hans hud och kokar honom inifrån. Åke försöker vrida sig så att hans ansikte hamnar i skuggan av trädet, han vill inte bli solbränd. En stor röd näsa passar inte bra med hans stil, folk skulle ju skratta.

När han vänder sitt huvud in i den skyddande skuggan bländas han inte längre av solen. Han kan se normalt och tar tillfället i akt för att beundra landskapet, vad annars har han att göra? Åke ser ut över de täta snåren av ormbunkar och granar, det är rätt vackert ändå, tänker han. Hans fridfulla funderingar avbryts dock direkt av myggsurr bara en centimeter från hans öra. Han snärtar till sig själv och fångar myggan mellan sin hand och kind. 

‘Synd bara att det är så fruktansvärt jobbigt att vara här…’

Åke har surnat till igen, nu är han sig själv. Han vilar obekvämt mot den stickiga barken, då och då ger han ifrån sig retade suckar. Han är fullt medveten om att det inte hjälper att sitta och sura, men det är en del av hans personlighet och går inte att göra något åt.

I ett försök att komma på bättre tankar föreställer sig konstnären hur det skulle se ut om han målade den här platsen. Självklart skulle han sätta in lite magiska djur, kanske till och med en människa. Isåfall skulle det vara han själv såklart, vem annars? Det är få platser där han inte passar in och enligt han själv skulle hans ansikte mycket väl kunna höja kvaliteten på många målningar. Mona-Lisa till exempel, tänk hur mycket mer den skulle vara värd om Åke satt på hennes axel som en pyssling. Det är svårt för Åke att föreställa sig.

När han är som djupast insjunken i sina febriga tankar lyser det till på marken en bit bort. Ett suddigt moln blåste förbi tillräckligt mycket för att en snabb solstråle skulle hinna skina ner på något glansigt. Åke rycks ur sina tankebanor. Han reser sig kvickt och rör sig snabbt mot ljuset utan att ens veta vad han håller på med. Det guldiga skimret har väckt mannens inre längtan efter kantareller. Det finns kanske hopp ändå?

Åke närmar sig platsen, hans blick flyger fram och tillbaka över marken och helt plötsligt får han syn på kantare-

“Vad i hela..?”

Det Åke ser är inte en kantarell, så långt är han säker. Men vad det faktiskt är som ligger och glänser vid trädroten vet han inte. Det ser ut som ett hönsägg, men det är alldeles guldigt. När han böjer sig ner för att lyfta det förvånas han av dess tyngd. Det spänner i hans utmattade armar bara av att hålla i det. Åkes huvud snurrar, han vet inte hur han ska känna. Inom honom finns mest bara förvirring, han är inte ens särskilt besviken över att det inte var en svamp. Han står tyst och stirrar en stund, han förstår ingenting. Han drar sina fingrar över ägget och funderar på dess innehåll. En finurlig tanke slår Åke som en blixt.

‘Tänk om det är riktigt guld?’

Mannens ena ögonbryn skjuter i höjden av nyfikenhet. Han skulle kunna sälja det, tänker han. Det väger mycket och måste vara värt en hel del. Konstnärens förvirring ersätts med en lurig lycka, han känner sig nästan lite stolt. Han kikar på ägget, inspekterar det noggrant. Det är lent och polerat, det finns inte en enda skråma eller repa. Trots att han undrar varifrån det kommit eller vad det är till för hesiterar han inte en sekund innan han stoppar ner det i byxfickan. Han ser sig omkring ett slag innan han malligt skuttar tillbaka i riktningen han kom från.

Hela vägen hem genom skogen tänker Åke på ägget. Han hoppas verkligen att Astrid inte kommer att vara allt för arg på honom när han kommer tillbaka. Kanske kan han visa henne ägget för att kompensera för svampen? Åke är så upptagen att han inte bryr sig om skogens alla otäckheter. Han märker inte krypen som kravlar på honom och bryr sig inte om att hans skor förstörs. De svala vindarna är nästan lite behagliga...

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned för nästa kapitel ;-*


End file.
